This invention is related to centrifuge drums, for example, centrifuge drums of the type employed for the production of sugar. The invention is particularly directed to a centrifuge drum of this type wherein the circumferential wall of the drum is formed of a plastic material. It will, of course, be understood, that the invention is not limited to drums for the production of sugar. In a typical centrifuge employed in the production of sugar, drums are provided having diameters of approximately 1250 mm. Such drums are rotated at speeds of, for example, 1450 revolutions per minute and the mass of sugar material being centrifuged may have a weight of, for example, 1000 kg. It is thus apparent that very strong centrifugal forces may arise in the operation of such centrifuges.
Steel drums may be provided which can readily absorb the forces in a centrifuging operation. Such steel drums, however, are very heavy, and represent an undesirably high fly wheel mass. As a consequence, it is desirable to employ a lighter and less expensive material for the drum of a sugar centrifue, for example, lighter plastic materials have been suggested for this purpose.
In the operation of a sugar centrifuge, a separating strainer or sieve is provided within the drum in contact with the inner radial surface of the drum. As the drum rotates, the strainer deforms and rubs against the wall of the drum due to centrifugal force thereon. When a plastic drum is provided, the strainer or sieve, in rubbing against the plastic wall, works itself into the plastic wall and progressively destroys the drum. As a consequence, the discharge of molasses from the drum in a sugar centrifuge operation may be rendered more difficult. As a result, it is apparent that the life of a plastic drum fabricated in accordance with known techniques is substantially reduced.